IMarried Shelby Marx
by cornholio4
Summary: A short one shot of the married life of Freddie Benson and Shelby Marx! Sheddie a rare and underused ship!


**I have been watching Power Rangers Megaforce (not long before the US debut of Super Megaforce, we UK citizens have to wait) and buying the toys so the logical step would be writing...an ICarly fanfic! Since this is my first Icarly (to tell you the truth when it debuted I didn't like how the lead was played by the same actress who played Megan from Drake and Josh a character I hate with every fibre of my being) story I will say my favourite character always was Freddie (hated his treatment in the Fred episode, Fred should have kept to his YouTube videos) and I like reading shipping fics of him with Shelby as well as Tori, Trina, Jade and Cat from Victorious (I would actually watch Sam and Cat if it was Freddie instead of Sam since I really don't like her and never did).**

**IMarried Shelby Marx**

Twenty four year old Freddie Benson sighed as he woke up in his home in Seattle on a Saturday morning. He looked to the other side of his double bed and noticed his wife not there besides him and this was normal as she usually got up before him. He got up and got dressed and went out.

Since retiring as ICarly's tech producer he got a job as a behind the scenes tech producer for Galaxy Wars and even directed an episode or two every now and then. Walking downstairs he stared at the photos of his wife and him.

He went down to their home's gym where a brown haired well fit woman was fighting a training dummy in a MMA styled crop top and shorts. "Morning gorgeous!" Freddie said catching his wife's attention and she smiled when she noticed he was there.

Shelby Benson said right back at him, "morning to you too handsome, I would have woken you up but it seemed you were too tired form the fun we were having last night!" she said and laughed at the blushing look on her husband's face.

Shelby was still a CFC fighter and even after all of the years she still remained undefeated and as the champion. They had met again after ICarly's hiatus and eventually started going out.

It caused quite a bit of buzz when the media found out about it, Freddie got some angry e-mails from Shelby's love struck male fans and Shelby got some who were angry at her stealing Freddie from either Carly or Sam.

When they got engaged Shelby decided to tell the world in her own way, after brutally destroying an opponent on a live CFC event she went to the cameras and took off her MMA gloves and showed her new ring to the cameras saying "sorry boys but I am now permanently off the market."

Freddie actually was not too happy with Shelby announcing it to the world but when your fiancé was a fighter who could knock all of his teeth out within two minutes, what could he do?

Spencer was the best man at the wedding and the bridesmaids were Sam, Carly and some of Shelby's friends in the CFC, who knew the fighters could be friends to eachother when they are not fighting in the MMA ring?

Freddie's mum was there in tears at her grown up boy and her wedding present was a trip to Hawaii for their honeymoon and Freddie almost got a heart attack when he first saw Shelby in her swimsuit ready for the beach.

When they got back Shelby proudly started having "**Marx-Benson**" on her trunks, Freddie even began accompanying her to the ring in fights and they would share a kiss before Shelby entered the ring leaving the males in the crowd envious.

"Freddie honey do you think we can go to an after party the gals at the locker room are having tonight for the victory I had two days ago?" Shelby asked and Freddie glared at his wife, his beck up as measured up to eachother he barely reached her neck.

"Absolutely not!" Freddie shouted angrily as he paced around the gym which had trophies Shelby had won as well as some were ones Freddie had won in some fencing tournaments he had entered "you remember what happened when I let your talk me into having those drinks when we had our first year anniversary at Vegas!"

"How could I forget?" Shelby chuckled "I woke up on the floor and it took me fifteen minutes to find you in the foyer dressed as the King while singing 'I am Merlin the Happy Pig' and afterwards you made me swear never to speak of the events to anyone again, especially to Sam!"

"The point is me and alcohol do not mix!" Freddie stated with a glare to his wife for bringing that much details of the night up "okay as long as you swear we stay clear of any alcohol."

"Fine..." Shelby agreed and Freddie smiled back at her...

"Uh...was it just a dream..." Freddie said as he woke up with a splitting headache with the memories of being married to Shelby, he must have gotten drunk at a party and dreamed of being married to Shelby Marx. He should have known he would never be lucky enough to get a hot fighter to fall in love with him...

"What was honey, are you okay?" Freddie heard a female voice and turned to see Shelby on the other side of the bed smiling.

"You are here?" Freddie asked confused and Shelby laughed at hi, naive.

"Of course I am since i am your wife after all!" Shelby answered "let me jog your memory, one of my friends at the party was showing us a new punching technique when she accidentally punched you out! I took you home and you woke up for a minute after I put you in bed and I told you to get some rest while you recovered!"

Freddie just smiled, it seems life turned out to been good for him after all.

**There you have it my first ever ICarly fanfic, also see if you can spot the reference to one of my favourite shows to come out of my home of the United Kingdom! Now I must get to work on that Megaforce Vrak/Metal Alice I thought off...**


End file.
